This study concerns a comprehensive investigation of the effects of anesthetics on the permeability of erythrocytes to electrolytes, water and nonelectrolytes. The effect of anesthetics on anion permeability of red cells and of liposomes containing the purified anion exchange transport protein will be studied. Concurrent investigations on the fluidity of the membranes will be carried out using fluorescence spectroscopy methods. Interactions between anesthetics and isolated soluble anion channel protein (band 3 protein) from red cell membranes will be studied by fluorescence and NMR spectroscopy. The effects of anesthetics on calcium-dependent contractile and secretory activity and arachidonic acid metabolism will also be studied in blood platelets.